Champion of Death
by J.H.Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS for 10.12 aka The Doctor falls] - There is an end to everything, they say. No one can survive forever, right? Well, once again, she was proved wrong. The Master -also known as Missy, short for Mistress - was the Champion of Death, after all. They just needed some help from the least expected person.


**Hi there :)**

 **SPOILERS ALERT FOR THE LAST DOCTOR WHO EPISODE aka "The Doctor Falls".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know the Master is not dead, they will always find a way back, but it might unfortunately be, indeed, Missy's end after the episode. I just don't want her to be gone, you know? So here is a little change in her end :)**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Missy was fatally wounded, both of her hearts abandoning her, and no one was here. Not even herself – well, that was quite a good thing -, not even the Doctor. _Oh, Doctor, dear Doctor. Will you ever know the truth? I stand with you, Doctor. Remember me well._

One heart down.

She looked at the sky – or whatever this was -. _You will not be saved, this time_ , she reminded herself. As she was closing her eyes, ready to go, finally go, something strange happened.

She felt it, the beat of another heart. Two hearts, actually. And those were not hers.

Someone approached her. A female. Sorry, a Time Lady. The only thing she saw was her eyes; as blue as hers. Before she could say anything, not that she really could by the way, the other Time Lady knelt by her side, both hands raised. A light emerged. _Regeneration energy, was it?_ , she could only think.

"This is not enough for you to regenerate, I am sorry; but it will help you survive."

"W-who are you?" Missy asked.

At that point, it was just a whisper. After losing one of her hearts, she was losing her voice, and the second heart was abandoning her too.

" Shh. I am here now. Stay with me, Missy."

Missy did not protest. Her second and last heart stopped working. She would not survive, she knew it. The Mistress closed her eyes, as hands posed on her cold cheeks.

What happened next? Missy did not know. The only thing she could be sure of; warm energy taking her body and healing the damage her previous self had inflicted her with his screwdriver. But, there was something else. A feeling. Something, a memory.

Then it all went dark. Dark but warm, not like Death. She would not die today, apparently.

"There you go, Missy. As strong as before. Do not worry; I'll make sure the Doctor knows you're still alive. I promise."

The mysterious Time Lady started standing up, hesitated, knelt again beside the inert body. She could not leave her here, alone, could she? A single word formed in her mind. _Never._ She looked at that face; beautiful face. She had never seen the Master as a woman before, well, it was quite a successful regeneration.

"Once you wake up, you probably won't remember much of my face. It's good, actually. I don't want you to look after me. Too dangerous, you know? But I'll tell you this. Not so long time ago, I ended up on Skaro. Don't ask me how or why, you would be mad at me. Nice job you've done with the Daleks, by the way. The Master at her best! Anyway, something intrigued me just as I was about to leave with a new friend – a Dalek, yeah, a Dalek! Sorry, I can't focus…what was I saying? Yeah, the intriguing thing!" she said.

She pulled something off the pocket of her vest, vaguely resembling to what the Master wore before he left. A brooch, made out of dark star alloy. She looked at it for a moment. A little smile on her lips, she put it in one of Missy's hands.

"I found it and I thought that…you might want to get it back?"

She went silent for a few minutes, just caressing Missy's cheeks and checking her hearts; the Time Lady was alive. She'd probably feel sick after her waking up, but it was worth it. Right?

"You've done right, dear. You've done right. I have to leave now, but I promise, I'll find a way to see you again. Just so that you know, I'm not dead, not yet. And I need you to know, you're worth it. It was my honor, giving you my last regeneration energy," she whispered, as she kissed the Mistress's forehead.

It was time to leave for now. She'd have to find the Doctor after that, and give him a message so he would know about Missy.

As she was about to teleport, she glanced at Missy; it might be the first and last time she saw the Mistress. With no regeneration left, who knew what could happen to her? But the sacrifice was worth it; the person she loved the most was safe, for now, and alive.

* * *

 **So...who is that person, huh?**

 **Feel free to comment and remember: The Master will be back! Long live Missy :)**

 **Have a great day - night, friends!**


End file.
